Moonlit Window
by angelic1
Summary: Bicker, banter, running away... Yup, that's Trory!
1. Chapter 1: Sleepless

**Author's Note:** This is my first _Gilmore Girls _fan fic, so please be kind. 

**Couples:** Rory/Tristan a bit of Rory/Dean… 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. 

**Moonlit Window **

**Chapter 1: Sleepless**

Rory was finally heading for bed; she had spent the last 5 hours studying for her test that was for the next day. It was 3am and she was exhausted but that didn't really matter, she was positive that she knew everything and was very prepared for the test. Actually, she would have studied earlier but Dean had begged her to go see a movie. She hadn't intended on going but she had eventually given in to him. Rory sighed as she slipped under the covers. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. 

As she twisted and turned she heard a tap on the window in the kitchen. 

_Who could that be?_ She wondered, sitting up in bed. _Maybe it's just my imagination or a branch against the window._ Rory lay back down and closed her eyes but the tapping continued, so she got up and crept into the kitchen quietly and looked out the window. She let out a soft scream when she saw Tristan! 

"Tristan, what the hell are you doing here?" she whispered when she had opened the window. Obviously she was annoyed yet curious as to why he was there. She looked at that same face she'd seen every day at Chilton until he had been sent to military school. 

"Well hello to you too," he said as he moved closer towards her. He smirked when he saw her pink cupcake pajamas. "Nice pjs." He said. Rory frowned. 

"Actually, never mind…" she said, beginning to shut the window. But Tristan's face turned serious as he lunged forward and stopped her from closing the window. 

"Rory, I'm sorry." He said quickly. Rory sighed and pulled her hands away from the window. 

"Ok, so why are you at my house, at 3am when you're suppose to be in North Carolina?" she asked, slightly impatient. 

"I just needed to get out of there, that's all." He explained. Rory stared at him. 

"I thought you were a 'big boy' and that you could handle it?" she said, with a little laugh. 

"Yeah, but a guy's got to have a life. Military school isn't exactly my favourite place," he said. 

"But you still haven't answered my question, why are you _here_?" she asked again. Tristan scratched his head. 

"See, my parents don't know that I left the school and I certainly couldn't have gone to Duncan or Bowman's house…" he explained, getting slightly embarrassed. 

"How about one of your ex-girlfriends or groupies. You could have manage-a-trois," she said sarcastically. 

"Oh, that would have been a party," he said annoyed. 

"So, you had nowhere else to go?" she asked, softly, feeling bad for him. Tristan nodded faintly. 

"Can I come in? I just need a place to sleep." He said. 

"I just find it odd that you even know how to get to Star Hollow, I mean I thought you were too good for a small town?" she asked. 

"Ugh, fine I'll leave!" he cried and was about to turn around when she grabbed his arm. 

"I'm sorry, umm… you can come in. But you're leaving tomorrow." She said strictly. She walked over to the back door and opened it for Tristan to get in. 

As Tristan walked into the house, he looked around, trying to sink in every last detail of the house. Rory's house was very different from his. Her house looked so welcoming and homey. His house was huge and felt so cold, not at all cozy. 

"You know, school has definitely been much more quiet without you there," Rory commented. 

"Missed me, Mary?" he asked, cockily. Rory rolled her eyes and pushed him aside and led the way to the living room. 

"I meant quiet in a good way." She replied. Tristan walked passed Rory and stopped, looking into her room. Rory turned around when she realized that he wasn't behind her. 

"Your room?" he asked. Rory nodded and Tristan walked inside, looking around. 

"Come on Tristan, I have to go to school tomorrow," she exclaimed, pulling his arm, trying to get him out of her room. Tristan didn't budge. He looked around the room and saw all her books and keepsakes. He walked over to her desk and saw a picture of her with Dean. His face dropped a little then he turned around. 

"Ah, still with the Beave?" he asked, pointing to the photo. Rory nodded. 

"Yeah," she whispered. Tristan turned around again so Rory couldn't see his disappointment. Somehow when he had decided to leave military school, he had hoped that Rory was no longer with Dean. 

"Come one Tristan, I really need to sleep," she said, pleading him to go. Tristan followed her out of her room and went into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and bounced a little to feel how comfortable it was. Rory had gone to the upstairs hall closet to get out a blanket and pillow. 

"Here," she said, handing him the blanket and pillow. Tristan set down his backpack and took off his coat. 

"Thanks," he said, as he unfolded the blanket. 

"Goodnight," she said, turning around to head to her room. 

"Aren't you going to join me? You wouldn't leave me here all alone, would you?" he asked, flirtingly. Rory rolled her eyes. 

"Tristan," she warned. Tristan smiled innocently as she stomped to the kitchen. 

Rory went over to the faucet and filled a glass of water. She was still completely stunned that Tristan had just appeared here. Of course it was no surprise to her that he would run away from military school but the fact that he had come to her house, or even knew where she lived puzzled her. But his explanation had been valid. She was pretty sure that the Dugrey's wouldn't have been pleased to see him at home again. It saddened her to think that he had no one to go to, that he had to resort to go to someone he didn't even like. Rory was about to go back to her room but decided to go check on Tristan, just in case he needed anything. As she stood by the doorframe to the living room she was startled to see Tristan, his back turned to her, taking off his shirt. Feeling Rory's stared, Tristan turned around, a smirk on his face, standing there shirtless. 

"Well Mary, I knew you'd eventually give in," he said, arrogantly. Rory blushed and ran to her room. Tristan turned back and slipped his other t-shirt over his head and sank back onto the couch; he smiled to himself, pleased to have caught her staring at him. He looked around the living room. It had been hard for him to decide where to go once he had escaped from the military school. He knew immediately that going home was out of the question, if his father knew he had left he would have shipped him off even further away. And going to a friend's house wasn't a good idea either. His closes friends weren't exactly reliable and their parents would have called his parents instantly. His only hope really was Rory. It had been a tough decision but he decided to take a chance. On the way to Stars Hollow he kept pondering whether or not Rory would have taken him in. A great part of him sensed that she wouldn't have taken him in but deep in his heart he knew that Rory was just too nice to leave him on the street. Even though he knew she really disliked him he knew that she just wasn't coldhearted. 

He closed his eyes as he remembered how they had become friends for a while until he had turned back into his old self. It had be great, they had talked to each other without the bantering and she had really tried to get him in a new relationship due to his break up with Summer. But right from the start he knew he couldn't fall for anyone besides Rory. He had only gone out with Paris to please her. He lay there, pained as he remembered how he had tried to hint to her that he liked her but just as Rory would do, she completely took it the wrong way and assumed that he still liked Summer. She was completely clueless about his feelings towards her. Rory was smart but how could she not see how he felt? _I mean, that stupid stock boy Dean even knew that I liked Rory!_ Tristan sighed and looked out the moonlit window that was in the living room. _Maybe someday she'll know…_


	2. Chapter 2: Caffeine's Caffeine, Right?

**Author's Note:** This is my first _Gilmore Girls _fan fic, so please be kind. 

**Couples:** Rory/Tristan a bit of Rory/Dean… 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. 

**Moonlit Window**

**Chapter 2: Caffeine's Caffeine, Right? **

Rory had woken up early to review her notes and to figure out a way to tell her mom about Tristan. _Maybe I can wake him up now and sneak him out the door._ She thought, but she knew she couldn't do that; it would be best to tell Lorelai the predicament. Rory paced back and forth then sat down and pulled on her stockings and her shoes. She slowly opened the door to her room and tiptoed to the living room to check on Tristan but to her surprise he was already awake. He was sitting on the couch putting his clothes away in his backpack.

"Wow, you're up early," she said as she sat down beside him.

"Well, it was hard to sleep with you making all that racket. I thought I might as well get up and keep you company," he said, grinning. Rory blushed, she had thought that she had been really quiet but now that she thought about it, she had walked into her dresser a few times while pacing.

"Ah, the old Chilton uniform," he said, looking at her attire.

"Yeah, I've got a big test today." She said, looking at her hands.

"You probably stayed up all night like you brainiacs always do for tests. You'll ace it." He said, mildly joking. She stood up.

"Just because I pay attention to my studies doesn't mean I'm a brainiac." She retorted.

"I didn't mean you were a loser. I just said what I assumed." He said. Rory glared at him

"Ok, so you're telling me that you _didn't_ stay up practically all night to study for your stupid test?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Rory blushed again and was silent.

"Want something to eat?" she asked, walking towards the kitchen, changing the subject.

"Sure," he said, following. He smiled to himself for getting to her again. They sat at the kitchen table and Rory began to riffle through the cupboards and the fridge. As usual there was nothing in the Gilmore household to eat. She sighed.

"Well, there's nothing to eat. I guess we should go to Luke's," she said. Tristan looked up.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, nonchalantly. Suddenly they both heard someone running down the stairs. Rory quickly ran back out to the living room and saw her mom standing in the hall.

"Hey Rory, gotta go, Michel wanted me to do something, catch ya later," she said quickly, as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"But, mom…" Rory protested as she ran out the door behind her but it was too late, Lorelai was already pulling out of the driveway. Rory turned around and went back inside. _I guess I'll have to explain to her later…_

"So, that whirlwind was your mom, I presume?" he asked, standing in the hall when she walked back into the house.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell her that you were here but she didn't hear me." Replied Rory.

"Hmm… she's hot," said Tristan, plainly. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go to Luke's, I need coffee." Said Rory, getting her school bag. Tristan grabbed his coat and followed her out the house. When he shut the door and stood on the porch Rory was already on the street.

"Hey, aren't you going to lock the door?" he called out. Rory waved her hand to motion for him to leave it and he ran and caught up to her.

"You guys don't lock your doors?" he asked, puzzled. Rory shrugged.

"It's not like there's anything really valuable to steal," said Rory, jokingly. They walked side by side to Luke's. They walked passed Doose's Market and Tristan looked inside through the window.

"So, where's the stock boy?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Dean goes to school, you know," she said, walking faster. Tristan widened his steps to keep up with her.

"I thought that hick boys like him didn't need an education," said Tristan, in his usual arrogant manner. Rory stopped walking and spun around and faced him.

"What is your problem Tristan? I was only trying to help you and now you're acting like a complete jerk, no wonder you had no one to run to for help." She cried, angrily. Tristan was a bit stunned by her outburst but he didn't let her know it.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." He said, turning around to go back to the house to get his stuff. Rory watched him then sighed and ran after him.

"I'm sorry," she said, her face showing true concern. Tristan didn't look her in the eyes.

"I don't need your pity," he said, brushing her away.

"Tristan, talk to me." She pleaded, reaching for his arm. Tristan softened up a little bit and turned back to face her.

"What happened at military school, why did you run away?" she asked softly, staring up at him.

"I told you, I just wanted to leave. Wouldn't you leave if you were in military school?" He asked. Rory stared at him. "Never mind," he replied and turned away again but this time Rory reached for his hand. He stopped and looked at her hand in his and then looked up to her face. She showed true worry in her eyes. He sighed.

"Let's just go to Luke's or whatever you call it," he said. Rory let go of his hand and ceased with the questions, but it wasn't over yet. He was off the hook now but she'd ask him about things later.

They walked into Luke's, the twinkling of the door chimed and Luke looked up and nodded a 'hello' to her. She and Tristan sat at the counter and ordered breakfast. Tristan watched, fascinated as Rory gulped her coffee and quickly asked Luke for another.

"So, you like your coffee, don't you?" he asked, watching as she picked at her chocolate chip muffin. Rory smiled at him.

"Coffee is a big thing. I mean I've grown up drinking it and its just really soothing to me. But my mom's the real coffee-aholic. I mean, I'm bad enough but she goes absolutely nuts for it. " She said, with a laugh. She watched as Luke placed chocolate chip pancakes in front of Tristan and a glass of Coke.

"Coke, in the morning?" she asked, looking at him bizarrely. Tristan looked at her laughing.

"You're the one who's already had like 3 cups of coffee this morning," he said, shaking his head and taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Correction, 2 cups." She said.

"Whatever, I mean caffeine is caffeine, right?" he asked, taking a sip of his Coke. Rory smiled at him.

"But it's so much better in coffee form." She said, gazing admirably at the cup of coffee in her hand. Luke looked at them as if they were insane.

"They're both bad for you," he said, gruffly. Rory and Tristan looked up at him. "That'll rot your teeth," said Luke, motioning to Tristan's glass. "And that stuff turns ya into your mom," he said sarcastically, pointing to Rory's cup. Rory giggled.

"Hey, but you're the one giving us the stuff." Said Rory pointedly. Luke ignored her.

"So, who the hell are you?" asked Luke, looking at Tristan. Tristan looked startled and looked up at Luke.

"Tristan Dugrey, sir." he said somewhat airily, extending his hand for Luke to shake. _It worked on Rory's grandfather,_ he thought to himself. Luke looked at his hand as if it were a foreign gesture and snorted.

"Sir," Luke muttered and turned to some customers that had just entered. It was obvious that Luke was not impressed as Rory's grandfather had been at the mention of 'Dugrey'.

"Being a 'Dugrey' isn't going to get you anywhere with Luke," said Rory, reading his mind. He looked up and felt embarrassed.

"I forgot, small-town people don't know class when they see it," he said, snootily. That just made Rory burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, feeling a heat suddenly creep up his face.

"You. You think you're so…" she began. Tristan stared at her.

"I think I'm so…" he asked, questioningly. Rory let out a breath.

"…You think you're so above everyone." She said finally.

"Hey, is it my fault I was raised in an upper class society, not a farm house like the Beave?" Said Tristan, his voice rising.

"You know what? You're impossible! You're conceited and completely clueless when it comes to being nice. I mean, you enjoy making people's lives miserable and being a complete jerk, don't you have an conscience at all?" Rory cried, looking at him in disgust.

"Thanks, you know I do love your little lectures about me Mary, but alas, I must part, " he said, grabbing his coat as he headed to the door. Rory watched as Tristan left. Rory sank down into the stool and finished her coffee. She suddenly felt a horrible feeling in her stomach, she felt so bad at yelling at Tristan again, but sometimes he just drove her crazy. _Why is he always acting so distant and so irritating? _It was bugging her that she didn't know what was wrong. One second he could be somewhat normal but then the next he's back to his jerkish ways.

Unexpectedly, the door to Luke's Diner opened and Rory jumped, startled when she heard the chimes of the door. _I guess he's back again,_ she thought, prepared for another round of bantering.

"Hey, I'm sorr_," she began but stopped when she turned around and saw Dean standing behind her, a smile.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her on the top of the head. "You're what?" he asked. "Never mind," said Rory, putting on a smile as Dean sat down beside her.

"So, are you ready for your test?" he asked as Luke came towards them for him to order.

"Well, I would have studied more if someone hadn't kept me out late," she joked. Dean put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, but you could have said 'no'," he replied, looking at her innocently.

"Aww… don't worry about it, I like spending time with you. I guess staying up til 3am was the consequence." She said with a mock sigh. He laughed.

"So, I'll walk you to the bus stop?" he asked. Rory nodded and they grabbed their coffees, waved at Luke and walked to the bus stop, hand in hand.

Not far from them stood Tristan who watched them intently, his face sad at the sight of them. Rory was so happy beside Dean. It made him sick as he watched Dean kiss her before she hopped onto the bus. But this didn't hurt nearly as much as when he'd seen her run out to Dean the day where he had asked her to the PJ Harvey concert. To hear her cry out that she loved Dean had practically killed him. _What does she see in that stock boy, anyways?_ He asked himself. He had partly wanted to walk up to them and ruin the moment but he didn't feel like causing a rumble with Dean, not yet anyway. Tristan wandered around Stars Hollow and began to discover Rory's world.


	3. Chapter 3: Dristan vs The Stock Boy

**Author's Note:** This is my first _Gilmore Girls _fan fic, so please be kind. 

**Couples:** Rory/Tristan a bit of Rory/Dean… 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. 

**Moonlit Window**

**Chapter 3: Dristan vs. The Stock Boy**

Rory jumped off the bus and walked down the street, feeling pretty confident that she'd done well on her test. She had a smile on her face, everything felt just great. Just then Lane walked towards her.

"So, what's with the Guy Smiley face?" she asked, walking in step with Rory.

"Hey, I do not have an oblong face, a triangle nose nor do I host my own game show on Sesame Street." Said Rory, in mock offense. Lane laughed.

"You know what I mean, you're smiling from ear to ear, I'm afraid you're going to start dancing in the streets singing "What A Wonderful World," joked Lane.

"I dunno, I guess I just had a good day. I think I did well on my test that I studied until 3am for, so that should be a good reason to be happy, right?" asked Rory. Lane rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you're just too easy to please," said Lane.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" asked Rory, focusing on Lane.

"Well, it's Friday night, I don't have a boyfriend, and if I did my mom would murder me, so I'll probably be locked in my room and frequently checked on to see if I've finished my homework." Said Lane, matter-of-factly. Rory chuckled.

"Sounds fun," said Rory. Lane elbowed her playfully.

"And of course, you're off to another wonderful night at the Gilmore mansion," said Lane.  
"Why of course," replied Rory. "So, how was school?"

"Actually, there was this really weird new guy, I couldn't really see his face, he had a hood on, but he reminded me of that guy at your school. He was wandering around the school but I don't think he goes to Stars Hollow High." Said Lane.

Suddenly Rory stopped in her tracks when she remembered about Tristan.

"What was he wearing?" she asked Lane.

"Slightly baggy dark blue jeans, but not too baggy that he's falling all over himself, the kind that's sort of cute but not ridiculous. A red hooded sweatshirt that was more nice boy who's cold than creepy murderous boy and he had a beige sort of tan coloured ski jacket. It was nice." Said Lane, her hand out as she listed the apparel of the mysterious boy.

Tristan, thought Rory as she recalled what he was wearing that morning.

"Oh no, he's on the loose," said Rory, as she put her hand to her head and rubbed it.

"Who's on the loose? A murderous killer? Is this guy from the 'America's Most Wanted' list?" asked Lane, eagerly.

"That was Tristan you saw," said Rory as they walked over the gazebo.

"But didn't you tell me that Tristan was sent to military school, is he stalking you?" asked Lane, jokingly.

"See, he ran away from school and had no where else to go so he came to my house and he slept over last night. We had a fight this morning and I just assumed he had gone back to North Carolina," explained Rory. 

"Wait, so Tristan slept over?" asked Lane, evidently amused by this information.

"Yes, on the couch." Said Rory, getting a bit frustrated.

"And you let him in the house without him attacking you and blackmailing you?" asked Lane, curiously.

"Yes. Lane, he was so desperate." Said Rory, getting a little annoyed with this whole Tristan thing.

"Does Dean know?" asked Lane. Rory shook her head 'no'.

"Dean would be furious, remember the last time Tristan was in Stars Hollow? They were ready to tear each other apart until I came and pulled Dean away." Said Rory. 

"You know what? I think Dean was right when he said that Tristan has a thing for you," said Lane. Rory looked at her, her face scrunched up as if she were saying 'Are you for real?'

"Lane, he doesn't have a thing for me. We bicker all the time; he hates me. Besides not having anywhere to go, I'm sure the only reason he came to Stars Hollow was to cause me more misery." Said Rory.

"Ok, go on denying it, but it's not healthy for you." Warned Lane, jokingly.

"I mean, I will tell Dean but I still haven't told my mom yet." Said Rory, pulling on her backpack strap. 

"Tsk, tsk Rory. Hiding a boy at your house?" teased Lane. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Tristan is not a boy, he's an arrogant weasel." Replied Rory. Lane laughed then looked at her watch.

"Shoot, I better go home before my mom sends out a search party and starts pasting my face to milk cartons." Said Lane, turning to leave. 

"Bye Lane," said Rory, waving to her best friend.

"Good luck with the weasel and with telling Dean! Tell me everything!" cried Lane as she began to run. Rory's good mood was now falling short.

***

Tristan strolled down the streets of Stars Hollow and sighed. It had been sort of boring since he had no one to talk to. He had gone into practically very shop and every time, someone would ask him why he wasn't in school. He had politely replied that he was a tourist and he was there to visit someone. He had gone over to the local high school and had seen how things were like there. It was nothing like Chilton nor his military school. It was small and everyone seemed to know each other. He had walked by the windows and had peered inside to see how everyone interacted. There was something so happy about the town, a bit frightening to him since he wasn't use to people greeting each other so often while walking on the street. 

He looked at the time on one of the clocks in a little clock shop that was across the street. 4:35PM. School was out and kids were probably going out to the local diner, he thought sarcastically. As he walked in the direction to Rory's house, he noticed Doose's Market again and decided to go in to get something to eat. As Tristan walked down the aisles he noticed a tall guy with shaggyish brown hair packing beans in a corner. Tristan smiled mischievously as he sauntered over to the boy.

"Why hello, stock boy, packing in the beans today, eh?" he asked, coolly. Dean turned around and dropped the can of beans that was in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Dean, his voice rising.

"Wow, people in this town sure like to ask that, don't they?" said Tristan, leaning on one of the shelves.

"You didn't answer me, why are you here? Don't you have some stupid safe to loot?" asked Dean, walking towards him. Tristan fumed, Rory must have told him.

"Nope, no safe to loot, but I must say that apron is quite lovely on you. Definitely brings out your eyes." Said Tristan, fluttering his eye lashes.

"Get out of here Dristan," said Dean. Tristan yawned.

"You've already used that one, stock boy." Said Tristan, waving his hand.

"Well, you've over used 'stock boy'," replied Dean, giving Tristan a little shove.

"Oh, tough guy eh? Well Rory's not here for you to protect." Said Tristan, his face getting in Dean's way.

"Good thing too, if she knew you were here she'd freak," said Dean, his voice all ruff.

"Ah, but she already knows I'm here. Where else do you think I'm staying?" asked Tristan, knowing that he'd won that round, he quickly walked over to another aisle and started to look for something to eat before Dean tried to break his neck.

***

Rory walked into her house, after a long walk and a short visit to the library. She had needed time to think about what she was going to do about Tristan. And, of course make sure that Dean didn't run into Tristan before she got a chance to explain.

"Mom, are you home?" Rory called out.

"Yes, sweetheart," said Tristan in a falsetto voice as Rory walked into the living room. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, you're still here," she said, she had sort of hoped that he had left.

"Aww… don't enjoy my company Mary? I'm hurt." He said mockingly as he munched on some chips and watched TV.

"Where did you get all that food?" asked Rory curiously, only just now noticing the assortment of junk food that surrounded Tristan on the couch.

"Got it at that Doose's place." Said Tristan with a shrug.

"What?!" cried Rory, panicking. "You didn't run into Dean did you?" she asked, hopefully. Tristan stretched.

"Oh yeah, we had a ball." Said Tristan, his eyes still on the TV.

"What happened?" she asked, leaning closer to him.

"We talked," said Tristan, nonchalantly.

"Tristan, tell me now!" she cried, shaking him. He looked at her, amused.

"Wow, you're definitely cranky when you don't get what you want," he said, grinning.

"Tristan, I'm going to give ya a shiner if you don't tell me," she warned, glaring at him.

"Oh, we had our little boy talk, got some beers and headed to the arcade," replied Tristan, humoring her. Rory glowered at him.

"Fine, he asked me why I was there and I told him I was staying over with you for a fun filled slumber party." He said, facing her.

"No, you didn't…" she began, her heart beating wildly.

"Yup, that's what I told him," said Tristan in a fake cheerful voice. Rory snatched the bag of chips out of his hands.

"Hey! I was eating those," he exclaimed. Rory quickly grabbed his bags and stuffed some of his things inside then headed to the front door.

"Rory, come on," he whined as he followed her to the door.

"Tristan, I told you yesterday that you were only going to stay the night, you're leaving now!" she ordered, opening the door.

"Come on Rory, Dean was going to find out from you anyway," protested Tristan.

"I wanted to tell him, now that you told him he's going to be mad at me," said Rory, her eyes flaring with rage.

"What difference does it make who tells him?" asked Tristan, trying to pull his bag and things away from her as they stood in front of the open door.

"Because when you tell him things you make it seem as if I was hiding something or that something's going on between us." Explained Rory, irritated.

"You could have told him this morning, so technically you were keeping it a secret." Said Tristan, pointedly.

"How did you… forget it. Well, I was trying to figure out the right moment when to tell him, it's called tact, but of course you don't know the meaning!" retorted Rory.

"Hmm… I thought there was something between us," said Tristan, pretending to be hurt.

"Tristan…" she began but suddenly she was aware of someone else, who was standing on the porch, staring at them. "Dean…" began Rory but Dean was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You know, I thought he was lying so I came here to talk to you but I guess it's true." Said Dean, turning around and walking away from the house.

"Dean, it's not what you think," cried Rory, running after him. Dean looked at her, his face sad.

"Rory, you're holding a bag with his clothes in it," said Dean, motioning to the backpack in her hand. Rory quickly dropped it to the ground.

"Hey! Careful with my stuff!" cried Tristan, jogging up behind them.

"Dean, I was trying to tell you about what happened, see…" she began, pulling at Dean's arm.

"Rory, what else is there to say? Tristan is living with you? Are you saying that I should just shrug this off? A guy who has a thing for you, living in your house? A guy that I hate and don't trust?" Dean cried out, obviously very upset.

"It's not like that," cried Rory, pleading him to listen.

"So, he's not living at your house?" asked Dean, challenging her.

"Well, he is here but only…" she tried to explain but Dean didn't listen.

"Rory, you say that you hate him but I'm beginning to think that you enjoy spending time with this jerk." Said Dean, walking quickly.

"Dean, you know that's not true! You need to believe me," she cried. Dean kept on walking.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," he said then ran off, leaving Rory there, staring at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret's Out

**Author's Note:** This is my first _Gilmore Girls _fan fic, so please be kind. 

**Couples:** Rory/Tristan a bit of Rory/Dean… 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. 

**Moonlit Window**

**Chapter 4: Secret's Out **

Rory slowly walked back to her house. Her heart was aching as she thought about Dean. Why didn't he believe her? And why couldn't Tristan keep his big mouth shut? Then she remembered that Tristan had seen the whole fight. _I bet he's smirking and gloating at that sight. _She thought. Rory turned around to Tristan and saw him trailing behind her, his backpack on his shoulder, his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes to the ground. Conscious of her stare, he looked up, his face blank.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he walked up and fell into pace beside her. Rory looked away, her anger rising again as she remembered that it was partly his fault that Dean was mad at her. She waked away from him.

"Umm… Rory, I'll leave you alone now." He said in a soft voice then turned to walk away from the house. Rory didn't even turn around to see him leave; she just kept on walking. But as she strode to the house, she thought about what Tristan had said. She could have told Dean that morning but she hadn't, and deep down she knew she had avoided it. _It wasn't completely Tristan's fault; he was just being his jerkish self._ She thought then felt bad again for thinking that. Perhaps the reason Tristan acted the way he did was because he had so much misery in his life that he could only think of ways to ruin other people's lives. As much as she wanted Tristan out of her life, she knew that it was wrong to just leave him out on the streets. Who knows where he would go? Rory turned around and started to follow the lone figure that was headed down the street.

Tristan walked slowly, feeling weight on his feet. He had seen it all, the fight, Dean't facial expressions, and Rory's eyes that were on the verge on tears. As much as he hated Dean, he felt bad for making Rory so upset. _Nice going Dugrey, now she definitely hates you._ He thought as he walked. But then again, he wasn't just leaving because he was hurting Rory, he was leaving because he was hurting himself. Just seeing her still unaware of his feelings was just torture. Hadn't he already showed enough of what he felt? Once again, it had been Dean who recognized that Tristan was in love with Rory. _This is just stupid, why do I even try? _He thought. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly spun around to meet a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Tristan," Rory began. Tristan stepped back, uneasy.

"I'm leaving, ok? I'll pick up the pace." He offered. But Rory shook her head 'no'.

"Umm, ok, I'll hop on a taxi now so you won't have to see me," he said, taking out his wallet.

"Tristan, shut up!" she cried. Tristan jumped a bit, startled at her outburst.

"Ok," he said, confused.

"Umm… I'm sorry for you know…" she said, shifting her feet nervously. He looked at her, nodding his head for her to continue. "You don't have to leave, I mean the secret's out already, Dean's mad at me, and there's nothing I can do about it now. What's the point of you leaving if Dean's still going to be mad at me either way?" continued Rory. "I mean, he thinks there's something going on between you and me but there isn't and why is he so suspicious? There's nothing to…" she rambled but was stopped by Tristan.

"Ok, ok, I get it. You're just babbling." He said with a laugh. Rory looked to the ground. "As long as you're ok with me staying, because I could get out of your hair and stuff," he said. Rory nodded.

"No, it's ok," she said with a small smile. They started there way back to the house in silence. Finally Tristan broke the silence and grinned at her.

"So, Mary, I didn't know our relationship was such a big secret, I mean I knew you had feelings for me because you always got so nervous, but all the secrecy…" he began, resuming to his usual cockiness. Rory shoved him.

"Shut up Tristan!" she cried with a laugh. Her face was no longer sad as she smiled at Tristan.

*** 

Lorelai hummed to herself as she sat in the kitchen shuffling through the mail that had been on the table in the hall. It had been a hectic day at the inn. Michel had been his snooty self and since it was the weekend there were more guests to serve. She sat back, propping her legs on another chair and sipped on the cup of coffee that she had purchased at Luke's. She was trying as much as possible to enjoy the quiet before going over to her mother's. _Another night with the Gilmore clan, whoo hoo_, she thought sarcastically. Suddenly she heard the front door open.

"Rory, honey, is that you?" she called out, down the hall.

"Hey mom," Rory yelled back. Lorelai listened as she heard what sounded like two pairs of feet. She saw Rory approach her but heard the other pair of feet scamper to the living room.

"Who's that with you? Dean?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, a mischievous grin on her face as she stood up to see Rory.

"Umm, mom can I talk to you?" asked Rory, pushing Lorelai away from the doorframe, who was trying to catch a glimpse of who was in the living room. After a moment Lorelai gave in and sat down at the kitchen table with Rory beside her.

"Ok, shoot," said Lorelai, as she sipped some more of her coffee.

"Mmm…" said Rory, reaching for the cup, Lorelai pulled it away.

"Not until you tell me what's happening and who's in the living room." Said Lorelai. Rory sank back into the chair.

"Ok, umm… well, see… have you ever had a friend who was in trouble?" asked Rory, seriously.

"What kind of trouble? Like sick trouble or like bizarre trouble? You know, enjoys stalking or something like that." Said Lorelai. Rory shook her head.

"Umm… not like that but just some family trouble." Explained Rory.

"Ah! I have that. Crazy relatives that you can't stand!" said Lorelai with a chuckle.

"Mom!" cried Rory, calming her mother down.

"Ok, sorry," said Lorelai, focusing on Rory.

"See, I have a friend who's sort of having trouble at school, and this friend, well can't go home because their parents wouldn't be very understanding." Said Rory.

"And who is this friend? Because apparently this 'friend' has no sex, oooh, is your friend a cross dresser who wants to reveal themselves to their parents but know they'll be shunned?" asked Lorelai, excitedly.

"No." said Rory, looking at her bizarrely as she tried to picture Tristan in women's clothing. Rory started laughing to herself. Lorelai just sat there and stared.

"Umm… get on the with story." Said Lorelai.

"My friend needed a place to stay because they ran away from school and couldn't go home so, my friend stayed over last night," said Rory, finally.

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" asked Lorelai.

"I tried to tell you this, this morning but you just ran out the door," explained Rory. 

"Aww… you should have told me when they came so we could have had a slumber party!" cried Lorelai, happily. Rory rolled her eyes and grabbed her mother's arm and dragged her to the living room.

"Mom, meet Tristan," said Rory as she pushed her mother into the living room. Lorelai's jaw dropped as she stood there staring at the boy who sat on her couch. Tristan looked up, startled. He quickly stood up and offered a hand to Lorelai.

"Hi, I'm Tristan." He said, as he shook her hand. Lorelai just stared at him. Rory nudged her mother to get her out of the shock.

"Hi, so you're Tristan." Said Lorelai, looking at him curiously.

"Oh, Rory's mentioned me?" he asked, pleased.

"You're the jerk who's been picking on my baby," said Lorelai, with a hint of anger. Tristan stepped back, the smile on his face disappeared. Things were now sort of tense.

"Mom, stop it." Pleaded Rory. Lorelai dropped her shoulders and the scary look on her face disappeared as she looked at Rory.

"Tristan needed place to stay," said Rory. Lorelai looked at him carefully in the eyes.

"Where did you sleep Tristan?" she asked.

"Oh this couch," he replied, pointing to the couch.

"Didn't go anywhere near my daughter?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"No, m'am." He replied, nervousness written all over his face.

"M'am," said Lorelai with a laugh, as she pulled away and smiled. Tristan let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what brings you to Stars Hollow?" asked Lorelai as they all sat down on the couch.

"Well, I had been shipped to military school and needed to escape," he explained, saying his words carefully. Rory stifled a laugh, for once Tristan was really nervous and was almost in a lost for words.

"That sure bites." Said Lorelai. And so, Tristan continued with his story. After about an hour; things were beginning to feel much more comfortable. Lorelai had been upset that Tristan had tortured Rory's life at Chilton but then as she got to know him she enjoyed his witty charm. She realized that his teasing was just his way of flirting with Rory. _Too bad Rory doesn't realize that Tristan has a thing for her,_ thought Lorelai, a smile forming at her lips. Lorelai quickly looked at the clock in the hall.

"Gosh, Rory, we better get ready to go to your grandparent's. Ugh, I do not need another lecture from Emily about tardiness." Whined Lorelai, as she got up and headed for the stairs. Rory followed but then stopped as she reached the stairs.

"Have fun," said Tristan as he crossed his arms behind his head and stretched, an amused look on his face.

"Mom!" cried Rory, up the stairs. "What about Tristan?" she asked. Lorelai popped her head down the stairs and looked at Tristan who was lounging on the couch.

"Don't worry about me ladies, I've got some snacks and the TV." He said with a slight wave of his hand. Lorelai and Rory looked at each other, a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

"Oh Tristan, it would be lovely if you joined us," said Lorelai, in her best Scarlet O'Hara voice, fluttering her eye lashes like a damsel. Tristan groaned.

"Do I have to?" he whined, looking at both Rory and Lorelai.

"Like I'd leave you alone in my house," said Lorelai, sarcastically as she marched back to her room. Rory still stood by the stairs and looked at Tristan amused.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" she said in a mock cheerful voice. 

*** 

While Tristan changed in the bathroom, Rory was in Lorelai's room, sitting on the bed as Lorelai pulled out something to wear.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something," started Rory. Lorelai looked at her from the mirror.

"Oh no, not another mystery guest? Who is it now? Muffy von Smitten from Chilton got kicked out of her mother's country club?" joked Lorelai. Rory looked at her bizarrely.

"Who?" asked Rory, fiddling with the bedspread.

"Never mind, tell me what's wrong." Said Lorelai as she put on her blouse.

"You know how Dean and Tristan don't get along, right? See, Tristan went to Doose's and told Dean about him staying here before I got a chance to, so Dean thought I was hiding something from him so he came because he didn't believe Tristan and when he came it was the truth…" spurted out Rory, rapidly.

"Oh, slow down there," said Lorelai with a laugh. Rory looked up at her mother.

"Let me get this straight, Tristan told Dean, Dean didn't believe, he came here found you and Tristan, then he got mad, right?" asked Lorelai. Rory nodded.

"Well, the only thing I could tell you to do is let Dean cool off. Honey, Dean loves you and I'm sure deep down that he trusts you, it's Tristan that he doesn't trust." Said Lorelai, as comforting as possible. Rory nodded.

"But Dean has nothing to worry about. I only care for him. Anyway, Tristan doesn't even like me, he's just here because he has no where else to go." Explained Rory. Lorelai smirked.

"That boy has a thing for you," said Lorelai matter-of-factly.

"Dean? Of course he cares about me," said Rory, oblivious.

"No, I meant Tristan." Said Lorelai, surprised at how dense Rory could be.

"No he doesn't, why does everyone keep saying that?" asked Rory, frustrated.

"Because it's true," said Lorelai, putting on her earrings.

"Ugh, I'm going to go get dress now," said Rory, shuffling to the door. Lorelai watched her, amused by her daughter's naivety.


	5. Chapter 5: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Author's Note:** This is my first _Gilmore Girls _fan fic, so please be kind. 

**Couples:** Rory/Tristan a bit of Rory/Dean… 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. 

**Moonlit Window**

**Chapter 5: Guess Who's Coming To Dinner? **

After she had changed into a simple long black dress with little flowers on it, Rory walked into the living room while putting on her bracelet. As she stepped into the living room she was surprised to see Tristan, dressed in khakis and a black dress shirt.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, looking at him strangely.

"I bought it," he said, annoyed.

"You mean you packed that when you were running away?" asked Rory, trying to hide a smile. Tristan turned away from her.

"Shut up! I just wanted to be prepared for any occasion," he said, cockily. Rory was now in a fit of giggles. Tristan shot her a look.

"Well, well, someone was prepared!" cried Lorelai as she walked down the stairs with a smirk on her face. Tristan looked very irritated now.

"Sure cleans up well," whispered Lorelai to Rory, with a wink. Tristan looked exasperated as he walked to the door.

"Could we just go?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"So, what else did you bring in that bag of yours? A tux, just in case we attend a grand ball?" asked Lorelai, teasingly as she and Rory walked to the door.

Tristan just shot them daggers as he walked out of the house and went towards the car.

*** 

For most of the ride to Hartford Rory and Lorelai had teased Tristan on his attire. Tristan was close to throwing himself out of the car. They were driving him insane. There was something very different about Rory when she was with her mother, perhaps a more confidence and childish behavior. The Rory he saw now was more playful and definitely different from the one who was used to.

When they had arrived in Hartford, Tristan looked out the window and saw all the places that were so familiar to him. He was home, not the home that he was extremely proud of, but it was home. The luscious lawns that lay before him, the lavish houses that were prettily aligned; everything that he had grown accustomed to. He sighed and sat back, memories flooding into his mind.

Finally Lorelai pulled up to a driveway of one of the grand mansions that were habitual in Hartford and they all exited the car and walked up to the steps.

"Ok buster, you better be good or else I'll personally ship you off to boot camp," said Lorelai, warningly. Tristan nodded, uneasy. Rory looked at him and gave a teasing smile.

DING DONG! Swiftly, a maid opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai, you must be new." Said Lorelai cheerfully; the maid gave a weak smile.

"Sophie! Let them in already," cried Emily annoyed as the maid quickly stepped aside and then scampered to the kitchen.

"Another maid, mom?" asked Lorelai, sarcastically.

"That one is rather difficult," said Emily snootily as the three guests walked passed her and she shut the door.

"What number is she? 258?" joked Lorelai. Emily ignored her.

"Where's grandpa?" asked Rory, standing beside her grandmother.

"Oh, he's in the study. Dinner's not ready yet so let's move on into the parlor." Suggested Emily as they walked to the parlor. Suddenly Emily was aware of the third guest.

"So, who is this?" asked Emily, looking at Tristan, her face now friendly. She looked him up and down and was pleased at his attire and manner.

"Tristan. Tristan Dugrey, m'am." Replied Tristan, putting out his hand. Emily smiled broadly and she took his hand for a friendly handshake. 

"Dugrey? Are you from Hartford?" asked Emily, interested in the young boy. 

"Yes," he answered politely. 

"Well then you must know Helen and Janlen Dugrey," she said, her complete attention on Tristan as they sat down in the parlour. 

"Yes, they are my grandparents." He replied, flashing her a charming smile. 

Emily looked pleased. 

"I have tea with Helen frequently at the country club. I've heard her mention you quite a few times. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tristan," she said warmly. 

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Emily was too impressed by upper class society. _If only she knew the real Tristan, _thought Rory, dryly. 

"So, Rory, Tristan must be a classmate of yours?" asked Emily, turning to Rory and Lorelai who were sitting on the couch across from them.   
"Yes, but he's more of an ex-class…" she began but was interrupted by Tristan. 

"Yes, Rory and I attend Chilton together," said Tristan, smiling at Emily. 

He then turned to Rory and gave her a pleading look. He didn't want to have to explain about military school. 

"Well, this is a first I've heard about you from Rory. Why haven't I heard about Tristan before?" asked Emily, as a maid came into the parlour and set out some tea and biscuits. 

"Umm…" Rory began, looking around nervously. What could she say? _Because I really hate Tristan? Because he makes my life a living hell at Chilton? _She thought. Luckily Rory didn't have to answer because at that moment Richard walked into the parlour. 

"Oh Richard, meet Rory's classmate, Tristan Dugrey," said Emily, excitedly motioning to Tristan who sat beside her. Richard smiled. 

"Ah, we've met before, at Rory's birthday party," said Richard, leaning in and shaking Tristan's hand. 

"Yes, sir, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Tristan politely. Lorelai stifled a laugh as she watched the three talking so politely. Emily shot her a look and Lorelai calmed down. 

"How's Janlen doing?" asked Richard, smiling at Tristan. 

"He's fine, sir," replied Tristan. 

"Hmm… shall we head into the dinning room?" asked Richard, looking around the room. Everyone nodded and headed for the dinning room. Emily had caught up to Lorelai and whispered into her ear. 

"So, Rory's no longer with Dean?" asked Emily. Lorelai looked at her mother. 

"Of course Rory's still with Dean, Tristan's just a friend." Replied Lorelai, annoyed. 

"Well, he's a fine friend," said Emily, casually. Lorelai stared at her in disbelief. 

"Or more like the kind of guy you'd like to see Rory with," said Lorelai, in a mock snooty voice. Emily looked at her appalled. 

"I never said that," she said, a slight angry tone. 

"You didn't have to," replied Lorelai, brushing passed her. 

*** 

Trailing behind them were Rory and Tristan who were also commenting on the recent conversation. 

"What was that?" asked Rory, staring at Tristan. 

"What was what?" asked Tristan, playing dumb. 

"All of a sudden your Mr. Nice and Polite?" asked Rory. 

"I'm just being my usual charming self," replied Tristan, cockily. 

"You're such a phony," muttered Rory, looking away from him. 

"Well, your grandparents sure don't think anything's wrong with that. They like me," he said, with an amused look. 

"Oh brother, this is going to be a long night," said Rory as she walked into the dinning room, Tristan following close behind. 

*** 

"That was certainly as delicious meal," said Tristan, smiling broadly. Emily and Richard exchanged approving looks. 

"Why thank you," replied Emily, wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

"Yeah, mom has a way with the kitchen staff. She hollers and they make the perfect meal," said Lorelai, jokingly. Emily shot her daggers and Lorelai quieted down. 

"So, Tristan, what are your plans for the future?" asked Richard as the servants came and removed the plates and were now serving dessert. 

"Well, I wasn't sure yet at what I'd like to pursue but perhaps I'd like to follow in my grandfather's footsteps." Replied Tristan, looking at him. Richard smiled. 

"Oh, that would be a very good future for you. It's very good that you have some ideas and goals," said Richard, delighted at Tristan's response. Rory watched Tristan, bewildered yet again. He was really laying it on thick with this perfect upperclassmen act. She was getting tired of all this snooty talk. Lorelai noticed the look on Rory's face. 

"Gosh, look at the time. Mom, dad it was great to see you but we've got to jet," said Lorelai quickly getting up from her chair. Emily and Richard looked at her startled. 

"Already? What are you in such a hurry for?" asked Emily, sternly. 

"Traffic. We need to hurry if we want to beat the traffic." Said Lorelai, plainly. 

"What traffic? At this hour?" asked Emily, confused. 

"Yes," replied Lorelai, feeling weak. 

"Umm… grandma, I think what mom means is that it would be best if we left now so that we can take Tristan home," said Rory, offering her mom some help. Lorelai looked at her gratefully. 

"Oh, I guess it is getting a bit late," replied Emily as everyone stood up from the table. They all walked to the front door. 

"It was wonderful to have met you," said Emily as they opened the front door. 

"Yes, same to you. I was pleased to have met you," replied Tristan, smiling. 

"Rory, do invite Tristan over more often," said Emily to Rory, as Rory hugged her. 

"Umm… sure," said Rory, knowing that she wasn't going to keep that promise. 

"Goodbye Tristan," said Richard. Tristan waved. 

"Goodnight Lorelai," said Emily as they closed the door. 

*** 

"Well, Tristan, you certainly got them wrapped around your finger tonight," said Lorelai as they drove back to Stars Hollow. 

"I told you, it's all in my charm," said Tristan cockily. Rory rolled her eyes. 

"Ugh, really, I thought grandpa was going to call you 'grandson'," said Rory, disgusted. 

"Hey, they're nice people," said Tristan, looking at her. 

"They only like you because you acted exactly the way they wanted you to act," said Rory, inching away from him. 

"So, what's wrong with that? I can't help it if they like me," said Tristan, leaning over to put his arm around her. Rory pushed his arm away and moved closer to the car door. 

"It just shows how fake you are. They don't know the real you. If they knew you went to military school and that you broke into Bowman's dad's safe, I don't think they'd be so welcoming to you," said Rory, sarcastically. 

"It's nice to know what you really think of me," he replied in equal sarcasm. 

"You know what? There's no point in talking to you," said Rory, crossing her arms over her chest. Tristan turned away from her and looked out the window and they drove in silence. Lorelai looked into the rear view mirror and looked at the both of them. She sighed, there was enough tension between them to create a 10 metre thick wall. 


	6. Chapter 6: Break Me Again

**Author's Note:** This is my first _Gilmore Girls _fan fic, so please be kind. 

**Couples:** Rory/Tristan a bit of Rory/Dean… 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. 

**Moonlit Window**

**Chapter 6: Break Me Again **

As they arrived back into Stars Hollow, Lorelai passed by Doose's Market and Rory looked out intently at the empty store. She saw Dean taking off his apron, ready to close up for the night. It was going to be now or never. 

"Mom! Can you please stop here?" asked Rory, sitting up. Tristan looked over at her curiously. 

"Sure, but what for?" she asked, and then noticed Dean who was standing by the entrance fumbling with a bunch of keys. She caught Rory's eye and her mouth formed an 'oh'. Rory nodded and Lorelai stopped the car. Rory quickly hopped out of the car and ran to Dean. 

"Dean," she said. Dean turned around, surprised to see her. 

"Rory," he began but she interrupted. 

"Dean, before you say anything, just let me explain. Please don't interrupt me until I'm done." She pleaded. Before Dean could even reply, Rory started explaining. 

"Ok, Thursday night Tristan appeared at my window, he ran away from military school, I felt bad and since he had no where else to go I let him stay, it was suppose to be for only one night. Dean, there was nothing between us." Cried Rory, looking at him in the eyes. Dean sighed and saw the sincerity in them. 

"And you didn't tell him to come here?" he asked. 

"Dean! You know how much I dislike him. I just felt bad; I mean deep down he isn't so bad. He was just so sad…" she said. 

"You know, just went I think that we're rid of that jerk, he's back…" complained Dean. 

"Dean, please don't be mad. It's not like what it looks, you need to believe me," said Rory. Dean sighed. His face relaxed. 

"You know, this is what I get for being in love with a girl who's too nice." He said with a smile. Rory felt so relieved and smiled back at him. 

"Thank you," she said with a laugh. Dean grinned. 

"Ugh, but it just kills me to know that he's staying with you. Has he tried anything on you? Because if he has…" said Dean, in a warning tone. 

"No Dean, don't worry, I can handle it. He hasn't done anything except act like his obnoxious self." She replied. Dean frowned but it faded when he saw Rory's caring eyes. 

"Ok, I'm sorry." He said earnestly. 

"I'm sorry too," she replied. 

"It's not your fault," he said. She leaned in as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. "But did you really have to let him come in?" 

*** 

Lorelai smiled as she looked at Dean and Rory make up. She would have killed Tristan if Dean hadn't forgiven Rory. It wasn't the first time that Dean had gotten angry because of another guy. She was so relieved that it was all patched up. She turned and looked at Tristan who was watching intently in the back seat. She knew very well that Tristan liked Rory. She saw the longing on his face and the pain that was stored inside him as he watched Rory and Dean kiss. 

"You know, she's taken," said Lorelai, waking Tristan from the trance. He looked up and turned away from them. 

"What?" he replied, pretending to not know what she was talking about. 

"Rory. She's happy with Dean," said Lorelai pointedly. 

"Yeah, little miss goody-two shoes and the Beave, a match made in heaven," said Tristan sarcastically, sitting back in the seat. Lorelai grinned. 

"You don't have a chance," she teased. He looked away from her just as Rory came back to the car, smiling from ear to ear. 

"So, I assume that everything's good?" asked Lorelai happily as Rory opened the passenger door and sat beside her mother. 

"Yeah, I simply explained the predicament and it did need a bit of convincing but Dean's ok," replied Rory with a smile, nodding her head. Lorelai smiled. 

"You know Dean couldn't be mad at you for long," said Lorelai as she started the car. Rory just sat back and glanced slightly at Tristan. He looked slightly bored and was staring out the window. Rory sighed. 

"Rory, I can't live without you, I need you," said Lorelai in her 'Dean' voice. Rory glared at her. 

"Shut up, mom," said Rory with a little laugh. Lorelai laughed and continued the ride home. 

*** 

When they arrived home Lorelai and Rory went upstairs to change while Tristan stayed downstairs to change. 

"See, I knew that things were going to be find, worry wart," teased Lorelai as she took off her earrings. 

"It was just that Dean was so mad at me, he just didn't want to listen to me that time. I just don't understand why he gets so upset whenever Tristan is near me," said Rory, sitting on Lorelai's bed just as she had earlier. 

"Umm, duh! Rory, Dean's a guy. Of course he's going to be jealous when another guy is with his girlfriend. Especially a guy who likes her too." Said Lorelai. 

"Mom! We've already been through this, Tristan doesn't like me, he just likes to tease me, that's all." Exclaimed Rory. Lorelai rolled her eyes, 

"Denial, denial, denial," teased Lorelai. Rory was irritated now. 

"Ok, I'm leaving now," she said, walking to the door. 

"Denial!" cried Lorelai as Rory slammed the door. 

Rory quickly changed in the bathroom then went downstairs. She saw Tristan sprawled on the couch, flipping the channels on TV, his eyes completely glued to the television set. Rory continued her way to her room and sat at her desk, pulling out her history book. She wanted to get some studying done for her test on Monday so that she could spend more time with Dean. Even though he had told her that everything was fine, she still felt obligated to focus more on him. She slowly began reading through her notes. 

Tristan had seen Rory walk off to her room. He was so frustrated. He had really thought that maybe, just maybe that Rory and Dean would have broken up but as usual, they were all about the forgiveness and stuff. _I guess Dean isn't as dumb as I thought he was,_ he thought as he turned off the TV. He slowly got up and wandered around the house. As he walked into the kitchen he passed by Rory's room. He stood, leaning on the doorframe and grinned as he watched her. She was leaned forward, reading her history book intently. He liked the way her shoulder slightly twitched whenever she wasn't sure about something and how it relaxed when she understood. She looked so pretty, even thought he could see only her profile slightly, she took his breath away. 

*** 

Lorelai hummed to herself as she skipped down the stairs. She wanted to make a cup of coffee before she popped in movie in the VCR. They had come home a bit earlier than usual and it was Friday night. A little movie, some snacks, a night to relax. As she walked down the hall, about to enter the kitchen, she saw Tristan standing at the doorframe to Rory's room. She saw the look on his face, completely focused on Rory. _Any second now he's going to start to drool,_ thought Lorelai with a laugh. 

"Need a bib?" whispered Lorelai into Tristan's ear. He let out a cry, jumping up a few feet. Lorelai laughed as Rory turned around and ran out her room. 

"What's going on?" asked Rory, curiously. 

"Umm, nothing," stammered Tristan, looking at Lorelai uncomfortably. Lorelai smiled him and Rory. 

"I just thought that I'd make some coffee, get out some food and we could all watch a movie," said Lorelai, winking at Tristan. Tristan looked away. 

"Mom, I need to study. I want to hang out with Dean tomorrow so I thought I'd study now and get it over with." Said Rory, heading back into her room. 

"Aww, come on, we can all sit around and tell dirty secrets if you want," said Lorelai, teasingly. Rory rolled her eyes. Then Lorelai looked at Tristan. 

"I think some of us have interesting secrets," she said, pointedly at Tristan. He shot her an evil glare. He walked back into the living room and sat at the couch. He was not enjoying Rory's mom, the way she tried to pin him for liking Rory. He sat back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling when suddenly Lorelai's head popped into the living room. 

"Hey Richie Rich, I need to get my water bottle changed." She said to Tristan. 

"What? Your water bottle?" he asked. 

"You know, water to drink?" she asked him, pretending to drink an imaginary glass. 

"Can't you get that out of the fridge?" he asked, puzzled. Lorelai rolled her eyes. 

"I thought having a guy in the house would be useful," she said sarcastically. She walked into the living room and grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen, just as Rory walked out of her room and saw her mother with Tristan. 

"What are you guys doing?" asked Rory. 

"I need the water bottle changed but Mr. What's-A-Water-Bottle here is making it difficult," said Lorelai, gesturing to Tristan. Rory laughed. 

"Honey, why don't you show Richie Rich here the water bottle," suggested Lorelai as she got out some coffee. Rory pushed Tristan out the back door. 

"She's one bossy lady," said Tristan, making a face once the two were outside, sitting on the bench. 

"Ah, that's my mom," said Rory with a laugh. Rory leaned across Tristan and tapped her fingers on the large water bottle that was behind him. He looked down at her, the way she was stretched across him. He smiled. 

"Mary, if I knew that changing the water bottle would make you come onto me I would have done it earlier." He said, cockily. Rory quickly moved away from him and scowled. 

"Tristan," she said, annoyed. 

"Oh, come on Mary. I sensed it from day one, you were a little uneasy with me but I knew you liked me. Don't fight it, I'm not," he said, grinning at her. Rory pushed him away from her. 

"Tristan, just bring in the water bottle and leave me alone," warned Rory, glaring at him. 

"Aren't you going to help me?" he asked, making a fake puppy face. Rory rolled her eyes. 

"I don't think you need any help," said Rory, getting up. Tristan reached for her arm and pulled her back down. 

"Aww… is that the way you treat a guest?" he asked, in a mock disapproving tone. She looked exasperated. 

"I don't remember sending you an invitation," she said sarcastically. Tristan looked a bit hurt. 

"Ah, you pain me sometimes, Mary," he said sardonically, trying to hide his pain. Rory looked him in the eye and saw a sad expression on his face. They sat there in silence, as Tristan looked away distantly. 

"Tristan," said Rory, breaking the silence. Tristan turned and looked at her. 

"You know, you still never told me why you came here," she asked. He continued looking at her. "Come on, what's really wrong? Why in the world would you come here? This isn't like you Tristan, I mean, you've done some weird things to piss me off but coming here was a bit extreme. Don't you think? And didn't you say that military school would be all right?" asked Rory, moving closer to him, looking at his face. Tristan sighed. 

"You really think you know me, don't you?" he asked, frowning at her. 

"Tristan, as I said before. I think I know you enough, to know that this running away thing is way too extreme for you. There must be a real reason," replied Rory. Tristan's face was sad as he looked at his hands. 

"I just had some trouble at the school." Said Tristan plainly. 

"What kind of trouble?" she asked. 

"I pulled some things," he said lamely. 

"Tristan, that is just stupid! You got shipped to military school because of the trouble you caused at Chilton and now you're doing the same things in North Carolina. Are you trying to get kicked out of there?" asked Rory, frustrated. 

"I don't need to hear about how stupid I am, don't you think I know that already?" he replied, sarcastically. Rory heaved a sigh. 

"Tristan, you're better than that," she said softly. 

"Rory, you don't understand," he replied, still not looking at her. 

"You won't tell me what's wrong, how am I suppose to understand?" she protested. Tristan, fidgeted in his seat. 

"Because you don't have parents like mine." He said, finally. Rory looked at him, waiting for more. "I've seen the way you and your mom talk. Do you know how it is at my house? Silence, until my parents start yelling at each other about me," He said, sadly. Rory listened intently. 

"They can't even take a minute to talk to me, and figure out why I do the things I do. They either ignore me or ship me off." He said. Rory saw his lip tremble. 

She had never seen this side of him before. He was usually so cocky and sure of himself. Now, to see Tristan sitting there, speaking to her like a frightened child, she saw a person she'd never seen before. 

"Why don't you talk to them?" she asked, gently. 

"Don't you think I tried?!" he cried, standing up and looking at her. 

"Maybe you haven't tried enough?" she suggested. Tristan glared at her and slumped back down on the bench. 

"I knew you wouldn't understand, you're little miss sunshine and lollipops. You wouldn't understand what it's like to have someone not listen to you," he said, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands. 

"I do," she said. Tristan glanced at her. "I know what it's like. Dean gets so upset whenever he sees me with you that he just doesn't listen to me explain anything. It's as if he doesn't trust me," she said. Tristan put his arms down and turned to her. 

"Is it that bad?" he asked, concerned. Rory nodded. 

"He's just so stubborn sometimes. I guess everyone's like that sometimes," she said. Tristan moved closer to her. 

"Hey, I'm sorry for causing trouble between you and Dean," said Tristan, sincerely. Rory nodded. 

"Yeah," she said softly. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said, looking into his eyes. 

"Well, I was a jerk," he said. "As usual," he added, with a grin. 

"You're not so bad all the time," she said. He looked at her intently. In the dark night sky, the little twinkle lights that were hung out back made Rory's hair shine. Her hair looked so smooth and soft. He leaned in toward her and pushed a strand away from her face. At the same time Rory noticed the moonlight shine into Tristan's blue eyes, a way she'd never seen them before. Suddenly, caught in the moment, they leaned in towards each other and shared a moonlit kiss. Rory felt the tingles run through body. Tristan put his hand on one side of her face and pulled her closer to him. Slowly they pulled a part. Still staring at each other. There was a silence and no one knew what to say. 

"Umm, I…" began Tristan but Rory put a figure on his lips. 

"I'm sorry," she said and then she got up and went inside the house, leaving Tristan there, confused. 

*** 

Lorelai had seen everything. She had been washing some dishes when she had looked out the kitchen window and had seen Rory and Tristan kiss. She wanted to ring Tristan's neck but she knew that it wasn't his fault. Well, not _completely_. Rory had kissed him too. Lorelai had hidden herself when Rory had run into the house and straight to her room, shutting the door. It was too weird. _I hope Rory knows what she's getting herself into,_ thought Lorelai, staring at Rory's closed door. Just then Tristan walked into the house carrying a water bottle and setting it down on the floor. 

"Umm… where do you want it?" he asked. She motioned him to put it in the corner. She had expected him to come strolling into the house with a cocky smile, but there he was, looking calm, as if nothing had happened. He slowly walked to the living room, not even giving Rory's room a second glance. It had taken all her strength not to go into the living room and give Tristan a piece of her mind. 


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving You

**Title: Moonlit Window**

**Author:** Cathy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters from _Gilmore Girls_, they all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino

**Rating:** PG13

**Couples:** Development of Rory and Tristan, Rory and Dean

**Chapter 7: Leaving You**

It was Saturday morning and Tristan had barely slept all night. He had twisted and turned on the living room couch. All he could think about was the kiss. What had happened last night? It was like a repeat of the year before when they had kissed at Madeline's party. _Well, at least she didn't cry this time_, he thought. He sat up on the couch and closed his eyes as he envisioned the moment in his mind again. It had been the way he had wanted to be, he had dreamt about those lips kissing his all his days in military school. But now, what was he suppose to do? Did Rory feel what he had felt last night or was it like how it was last time? Was the kiss just a mistake? _She must have felt what I had felt, _he thought. Just then he looked up and saw Rory shuffle into the living room and was slowly heading for the stairs. She was wearing a pink fuzzy robe and her hair was all tousled. She looked beautiful. 

"Hi," she said, nervously. She looked at him sitting there in his t-shirt and jockeys and quickly blushed. He quickly grabbed the blanket and covered himself. 

"Hey," he said to her. She began walking up the stairs but then turned around and sat beside him on the couch. 

"Tristan, I think we need to talk," she said. He nodded gently. "I don't know what happened last night," she began. He looked at her blankly. 

"Umm… we kissed," he said. 

"I know, I meant," she continued, playing with her hair. 

"Yeah, I get it, you don't want me to tell Dean, right?" he said, irritated. She looked up at him, a weak smile. 

"Tristan, I didn't mean that, it's just that…" she said, but she was a lost for words again. 

"Then what?" he asked. She looked at him and then looked back down to the ground. 

"Forget it," said Rory, getting up but just as he had the night before, Tristan reached out for her arm and pulled her back down beside him. 

"Rory, I'm not going to let it happen again like I did last time," he said. Rory continued to look at the floor. 

"What are you talking about?" she asked. 

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb Rory," he said. Rory glared at him. 

"Tristan, just leave it," she cried. 

"No, we always leave it, you know what I'm talking about," he said, pulling her face towards him, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Why would you kiss me again, like you did at Madeline's party?" he asked. 

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me," she exclaimed. He looked at her unbelievably. 

"I was confused," she protested. 

"Last time you were broken up with Dean, this time you weren't," challenged Tristan. Rory stood up and glared at him. 

"What do you want me to say? You just think that every girl likes you, it's not true, last night was a mistake!" she cried and then rushed towards the stairs. He sat there looking at the stairs. It was unbelievable. 

*** 

Rory walked over to Luke's Diner alone. She had left the house with an angry Tristan glaring at her. She was upset with him as well. He was just so cocky and conceited and… a great kisser. All night she hadn't been able to sleep, all she could think about was the kiss. It was the same as the kiss at Madeline's party. They had both been vulnerable and it was just part of the moment. Finally she saw a softer side of him, the Tristan that no one else saw. She hadn't known how his life was, even though they'd known each other for a while now. But then again, their relationship had always consisted of bickering, nothing personal. But last night she had felt so close to him, it was different. Though she denied that she hadn't felt anything with both kisses, she knew that there had been a spark. But what was she to do? She loved Dean and Dean loved her. Slowly she walked into the diner and the door chimed. Rory saw Dean sitting at the counter; he turned and smiled at her. 

"Hey Rory," he said, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. She smiled weakly at him. 

"Hey Dean," she said, sitting down beside him. 

"Finally, a whole day together," he said, putting an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I missed you," she said. He smiled at her. 

"So, what do you want to do today? A movie, the bookstore…" he suggested. She smiled up at him. 

"No, you decide, today's all about you," she said. He kissed her again. 

"I'm starting to like that idea," he replied. 

"Well, you deserve it," she said, her voice slightly distant. 

"I love you, Rory," he said, not noticing that her mind was far away. 

*** 

Lorelai had been out all day at the inn since Michel had another one of his 'emergencies'. It had been a pretty exhausting day. She was now at home, changing into her jeans and t-shirt. She was ready for a nice evening and a cup of coffee at Luke's. She quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and hopped down the stairs just to see Tristan putting his things into his backpack. 

"Whatcha doing Richie?" she teased, as he continued stuffing his things into his bag. 

"Oh, what's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?" she asked, amused at him. 

"No, just thought it was time to go," he said, in a serious tone. Lorelai laughed and plopped down beside him on the couch. 

"Tired of us already?" she asked, pouting. 

"I guess I am," he said, his eyes focused on this backpack. 

"Oh come on, tired of mooning over Rory?" she teased. Tristan got up and brushed passed her and walked out the door. 

"Hey Mr, you come back here!" cried Lorelai, in a mocking voice. 

*** 

Rory and Dean had gone practically everywhere all day together. They had stopped into practically every shop that Dean wanted to go into and had even stopped by a book fair for Rory. It had been a great day but something was still bugging her. Rory still couldn't keep all of her focus on him. Even though they'd gone all over town, she was surprised that they hadn't run into Tristan. She had half hoped to have seen him. Her mind was just so jumbled. She kept drifting in and out so often that Dean was beginning to notice. 

"Rory, are you ok?" he asked as they strolled back to Luke's for a bite. 

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him blankly. 

"There you go again. All day you've been half here. What's wrong?" he asked as they walked into Luke's. 

"Nothing's wrong, I guess I'm thinking about the test on Monday," she said lamely. He looked at her, not believing her but he let it go. 

"Ok," he said, gently. They walked over to the counter and then noticed Lorelai sitting at the end of it, talking to Luke. 

"Hey Lorelai," said Dean with a smile. Lorelai smiled and waved. 

"Hey Mom," said Rory, giving her mom a hug. 

"Hey, I'll go order us some stuff," said Dean walking over to the other end of the counter where Luke was standing. Rory hopped onto the stool beside Lorelai. 

"So, how was it with Dean?" asked Lorelai, smiling. 

"We had fun," said Rory, not very enthusiastically. 

"Wow, you sound ecstatic." Said Lorelai, sarcastically. 

"I didn't mean it that way, just had a lot on my mind," replied Rory. 

"Care to share?" asked Lorelai. 

"No, it's nothing," replied Rory, looking down at her hands. 

"Hmm… does this have to do with a certain blond that was living at out house?" asked Lorelai, leaning into Rory. 

"No… wait, did you say _was_ living at our house?" asked Rory, confused. 

"Yeah, well, last I saw him he was leaving the house." Said Lorelai. 

"But…" began Rory. 

"Honey, I know what's happening," said Lorelai. 

"Nothing's happening," replied Rory. 

"Rory, don't lie to me," said Lorelai, a hint of strictness in her voice. 

"Mom…" said Rory. 

"Rory, I saw what happened. Now, I love you and I know you have a great sense of judgement, but are you sure you want to jeopardize the great thing you have with Dean? I mean, this has happened before, and maybe you're right like last time. It was an accident. Don't do anything you're going to regret." Said Lorelai, stroking Rory's hair. 

"I'm just so confused, I love Dean, but something happened," explained Rory. 

"Rory, you really need to think things through, before you do anything. You just said you loved Dean, are you ready to let go of what you guys have?" asked Lorelai. Rory sat there, completely blank. 

"I have to go," said Rory, getting up from the stool. 

"Rory, what are you doing?" asked Lorelai. 

"Mom, I need to think," said Rory. Lorelai was about to protest when Dean came up to Rory. 

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Dean, curiously. 

"Dean, I need to go…" she slurred. Dean was beginning to say something but Rory had already run out the door. 

"Dean, I'm sorry," she called out. Dean walked over to the stool beside Lorelai and slumped down. He began to slowly munch on a fry, 

"Could you tell me what just happened?" he asked her, pleadingly. 

"I have no idea," lied Lorelai. 

*** 

Rory ran as fast as she could to her house. Her legs were aching but she kept on running. She needed to get there. She ran up the steps to her house and busted the door open. She scurried into the living room, her face dropped when she discovered that he wasn't there. Nothing was there. His bag was not there, no stray bags of chips or even a t-shirt on the floor. Rory sighed. She sat down on the couch and remembered his touch. From the first day that she had arrived to Chilton Tristan had constantly annoyed her. He called her 'Mary', insisted that she was in love with him. He never quit. She was still unsure about how she felt, thinking that if she saw him again all her answers would be answered. _Well, he has finally decided to quit, to give up on me,_ thought Rory. Even though she had never believed that he liked her, what happened that morning at changed her mind. She had seen the way he had looked her that morning when they had fought. 

Rory looked down at her hands. He was gone and she was too late. _I guess fate was just not on our side_, she thought, then got up and decided to go back to the diner. She needed to apologize to Dean for the way she had acted. Rory stepped outside onto the porch and closed the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up into the night sky. Everything was so peaceful, the moon was so clear and the stars were sparkling so pretty just as… 

"Aww… thinking about me, Mary?" said a cocky voice. Rory jumped, and turned around and saw Tristan, his backpack hanging off his shoulder, climbing onto her porch from the side. 

"No," she replied, pretending to be mad, as he hopped over the railing and stood beside her. 

"Hmm… weren't going to say goodbye either?" he asked, grinning at her. 

"Fine, 'goodbye'," she said, then spun around and walked away from him, but he caught her arm and pulled her towards him. 

"Come on, that's not a goodbye. I thought you were the perfectionist. If you're going to say goodbye, you need to do it right," he said, arrogantly. 

"Really? I didn't know there was a right way," she said, rolling her eyes. 

"Well, yeah, and this time your boyfriend's not watching," he said and then kissed her passionately on the porch. Rory kissed him back, running her fingers through his slightly wavy hair. Her eyes were closed tightly as she let all the rush travel through her, because right now everything just seemed clearer. 


End file.
